Tickle Team
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: When Kageyama gets his shirt caught in the door, his teammates strike gold when they discover he's awfully ticklish!


**A/N:** Pooor Kageyama, time to get tickled! :) Thnx for the prompt anon on Tumblr !

 **Summary:** When Kageyama gets his shirt caught in the door, his teammates strike gold when they discover he's awfully ticklish!

* * *

 **Tickle Team**

"Nice work todaaay!"

The Karasuno team members all made their way out of the gymnasium after another tough practice.

"Good job Hinata, you really are improving," Suga complimented, and Hinata smiled brightly at the compliment.

"Really?! Thanks!" he said excitedly, and he turned to close the door of the gymnasium. Suddenly loud thuds of running footsteps were heard, and just before the door closed Kageyama came sprinting out.

"Hinata you moron!" he barked angrily, but then he gasped loudly when he was pulled back with surprising force: the back of his shirt got caught in the door and was now stuck.

"Oh Kageyama? I thought you were ahead of me-pffffttt bwahaha!" Hinata laughed loudly when he noticed his position. With his shirt caught in the door, Kageyama was trapped against it. Slowly realizing his embarrassing misfortune, he struggled helplessly, making attempts at pulling himself free and flailing his arms.

"Hahaha Kageyama! Looks like you're pretty stuck there!" Tanaka laughed, joining them again to see what was going on.

Kageyama blushed and jabbed his finger angrily in Hinata's direction, pointing at his shorter teammate.

"You better get me out of here right now Hinata!" he yelled, and Hinata flinched at the way he was yelled at.

"Now now Kageyama, for someone in _your_ position you ought to ask in a nicer way, right Hinata?" Tanaka defended Hinata, and he moved to where Kageyama was helplessly pressed against the door.

"This isn't funny guys," Kageyama said, still making useless attempts at getting free from the door.

"Wohah Kageyama! Can't move now, can you can you?" Noya sang as he jumped towards him, and he teasingly poked Kageyama repeatedly, not expecting him to let out a surprisingly cute panicked squeaking sound when he poked his side.

"Eh?" Noya looked at his finger, then at the group and back at Kageyama.

"Hehehe, you ticklish Kageyama?" he asked, and he poked his side again.

"No! Stop that! Sugawara-san, please help -" Kageyama gulped when he noticed how hard it was for Suga to control his own laughter.

"Did I hear that right? Is Kageyama ticklish?" Tanaka teased, joining his friend in poking Kageyama's sides curiously. Kageyama was trying his best to block the pokes with his arms, gasping and forcing himself not to laugh.

"Guys…" Daichi sighed, but he couldn't help but smile at the hilarious sight. Especially when Suga walked towards the three struggling Karasuno members as well. Suga calmly grabbed one of Kageyama's arms, stretched it horizontally and pinned it against the door, earning a surprised and confused look from the trapped guy.

"Well, if this is our chance to hear our setter's laughter for the first time.. Guys, come on!" he encouraged, and Hinata was the first to enthusiastically join them now he knew it was safe to do so.

"Yeeeaah!" he cheered, and Tanaka helped by holding Kageyama's other arm, leaving his torso completely vulnerable.

"Alright then little guys, show him what you've got!" Tanaka said with a scary smile, and he didn't need to tell Noya and Hinata twice.

Noya's curious poking was now replaced by vicious spider tickles up and down Kageyama's sides and ribs, and Hinata slowly started with experimental tickles in one of his armpits. It didn't take long to break through Kageyama's poor defense, and he failed at holding back his laughter within a few seconds already.

"Hmmph-ahahaha s-stop hahaha!" Kageyama laughed, and everyone laughed when the rare sound of his laughter was heard. The poor setter squirmed and bucked desperately to get free, but he was still trapped against the door, and with Tanaka and Suga holding him he couldn't move his arms either.

The second to join - surprisingly - was Tsukishima, who calmly walked towards them and stopped right in front of Kageyama.

"T-Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked from the side, surprised to see his friend join the game.

"I must admit this is quite entertaining. It is indeed surprising our King is such a.. ticklish softie," Tsukishima said, and he dug his long fingers in the flesh of Kageyama's tummy.

"AAHahaah no - dooohohon't!" Kageyama yelled, but his teammates wouldn't stop forcing hysterical laughter out of him.

"W-w-what's happening?" Yachi asked as she came running back from the clubroom after hearing the loud roaring laughter, and she blushed when she saw what was happening.

Tanaka and Suga now both used one hand to hold Kageyama's arms, and each of them sneakily squeezed one of his hips, causing a hilariously hysterical reaction.

"HAHAHA NO - pleheheease damniihihit fuhuuck stop!" Kageyama was rambling through his laughter, but this only entertained both the ticklers and the audience.

His body jerked helplessly and he even lifted his leg to kick one of the ticklers, but Hinata - that fast little brat - caught his leg with both arms and pinned it back down.

"Awww Kageyama, aren't you the ticklish little king?" he asked teasingly, and while keeping a tight hold on his leg, he ran his fingers down towards his knee.

"Hinahahaata fu-fahahack you!" Kageyama cursed when Hinata's fingers reached the ticklish spot behind his knee. Tsukishima still lazily used one hand to tickle his tummy, smirking at the helpless setter.

"Kageyama-kun is going to diieee! Shouldn't we do something?!" Yachi squeaked, but everyone was watching the tickle fest with big grins on their faces.

"He won't die, Ya-chan," Asahi said calmly, and even when she turned to Kiyoko, the dark haired girl just giggled charmingly and winked at her.

"Let them have their fun!" she said, and Yachi nodded and awkwardly watched how Kageyama weakened, with tears in his eyes and silent giggles spilling from his lips. She couldn't imagine being tickled by five people at once, these guys were ruthless! Poor Kageyama!

"Alright guys, that's enough!" Daichi finally said when the color of Kageyama's face seemed to be changing from red to purple. Everyone immediately stopped, leaving Kageyama to catch his breath as if his life depended on it.

Suga stepped aside when Daichi walked towards them to finally open the door that would grant Kageyama his freedom.

"Hahahaa tickle team!" Hinata and Noya laughed and they shared a lively high five with each other. Suga and Tanaka patted Kageyama's back, and the exhausted guy sank on his knees immediately.

"I - _huff_ \- won't f-forgive - _huff_ \- you guys-" Kageyama panted, and Hinata squeaked when Kageyama lifted his head to give him the death glare.

"W-w-why me!" the spiker jumped in the air in panic now a vengeful Kageyama was on the loose, and everyone was surprised when Kageyama managed to gather the energy to get to his feet and chase after a hysterical Hinata.

"This was all your fault!" they heard him yell, and the pair disappeared in the distance.

"All we needed was for you to command us to stop, captain!" Suga said after he locked the door and handed Daichi the keys.

"That's right! Seems you approved of it after all hm?" Tanaka said, and Daichi laughed and he shrugged.

"Well yeah, it's rare to hear Kageyama's laughter, so I guess so. Besides, nothing wrong with having some fun," Daichi said, and he winked at them. From the distance, they suddenly heard loud screaming laughter what sounded like Hinata's squeaky voice.

"D-did he catch up with him?!" Yachi squeaked in surprise, her eyes twitching at all the tickle action that was going on today.

"Sounds like Hinata's quite ticklish too. Now we know who to get next time! Anyone else?!" Tanaka laughed, and he playfully chased after his team members on their way back to the clubroom.


End file.
